


Conjoined Confessions Part II

by GeesCLUELESSgirl, momiji_neyuki



Series: Lucky!Ray [3]
Category: Green Day, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Best Friends, Condoms, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Open Ending, Riding, Rimming, Size Kink, Stretching, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, feels like the first time, reverse cowboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeesCLUELESSgirl/pseuds/GeesCLUELESSgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: "But...why me? I don't get it."Ray cupped the boy's face."Frankie...there is something so special about you and I can tell that in your future is a wonderful experience and right now I just want to say that I was a part of your world for a small minute."





	Conjoined Confessions Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So part two of my Lucky!Ray series has my Clueless!Gee _***GeesCLUELESSgirl***_ and I bringing you the next part of Conjoined Confessions. This time we visit Ray when he is in school and is a TA for Frank's class. Knowing what you know about Ray from the last fic...what kind of lesson do you think he is gonna teach young Frankie? 
> 
> Pleas enjoy guys.

Ray was sitting in the back of the classroom as the teacher did the reading lesson. As part of his studies, he was supposed to be observant of everything around him. That was the hardest part of being a teacher he was told. That's how things slipped through the cracks; such as poor grades, troubled minds, and...mischief. Ray looked over and saw one of the students playing with a pencil. He looked at the roster and found out his name was Frank Iero. he watched as the boy rubbed the pencil in his hand and then dropped it to the desk on the book he was supposed to be following along with. Ray quietly got up and moved toward his desk. The boy was concentrating so hard on the pencil that Ray was able to slip up next to him and then the pencil was in his hand. Frank looked up suddenly.

"What the..."

 He saw the curly haired man looking down at him and swallowed heavily, feeling his cheeks heat up at being caught not concentrating.

"S-sorry sir."

Ray looked at the pencil. The top was shaved clean and there were other markings on the different sides.

"You may have this back later."

Ray moved back to his seat with some giggles behind him and the lesson continues.

*

*

*

"All right class that is all for today. Now Mr. Toro and I will be making rounds to your homes for home conferences. We will be splitting you up alphabetically. Mr. Toro has A-I and I have J-Z. You will be informed when your conference is close. Have a good afternoon."

Ray started to pack up his stuff as the students filed out. Frank packed away his book and stood up, chewing his lip as he headed over to Mr. Toro.

 "Um, sir?...could I have my pencil please?"

Ray looked up at the shy boy. He was quite beautiful and reminded him of another beautiful boy a year ago.

"You can, but we will be discussing this at your conference next week."

He took the boys' hand and placed the pencil in it covering it with his own bigger one.

"I want you to do well and excel in your academics. Don't let little games and toys distract you okay>"

Frank swallowed nervously.

"Yes sir, I mean...I mean no sir, I won't. I'm sorry sir."

"Good boy. Now I will see you tomorrow for class."

 Ray gave the boy's hand a final squeeze and then watched as he joined his friends in the hallway. He licked his lips. Next week should be interesting.

*

*

*

"Frankie has a crush on the TA."

"No I don't!..."

Frank exclaimed angrily, pushing his friend backward a step.

"I'm not you Billie."

"I don't have a crush on our TA. Too much hair."

 "Yeah, Billie likes the clean shaved kind like our band leader."

 "Shut it Tre."

Frank rolled his eyes.

 "Really Billie?...he's so... _old_!"

"Shut up, he is not!"

 Billie Joe sat there sulking as the four of them drank their sodas resting on the library steps.

"So what did your pencil say today Tre?"

 "I got the kiss. What about you Mike?"

 "I got the heart."

"Ooooh someone is gonna get laid this weekend! What about you Frankie?"

Frank looked down at the pencil in his hand, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"The uh...the boy symbol."

"Oh wow."

"Are you trying to tell us something Frankie?"

Both boys smirked a bit.

"No!..."

Frank said quickly.

 "It doesn't mean anything...right?"

Billie gave a sly smile.

"Hey Tre, you remember that trip that you and Mikey couldn't go on with us?"

"Yeah, during Spring Break."

"Well Frankie and I ended up sharing a room with two other boys and we got pretty close."

Frank's eyes went wide.

 "Shut up! No one needs to hear about that!"

"Sure they do, they missed out on all the fun!

Frank jumped at Billie, trying to cover the other boy's mouth with his hand.

"No no no no no."

Billie pulled away and ran around the statue to avoid Frank's grasp.

"We played Roman Bath and we all took care of Frank like he was the Emperor."

 "Oh?"

"And did he like it?"

Mikey and Tre began to chuckle.

"At first he didn't, but then he succumb to our administrations and let us bathe him. He liked it a lot."

"No I didn't!..."

Frank whined, chasing Billie around the statue.

 "I didn't!"

"Oh yeah, then name one girl you've been with. Even just kissed or held hands with."

Frank thought for a few seconds, then grinned.

"Jamia..."

 He said proudly, then looked down, his voice dropping as he continued.

"We were five."

"Five. So more than eleven years ago. Geeze Frankie, just admit it."

While Tre and Mike had him distracted Billie snuck up and grabbed Frank. He held him tight in his arms Frank wiggled and squirmed.

"No no. I admit nothing."

"Admit it Frankie...cause after I left the bath...you stayed."

"I...I hadn't finished washing."

It was too late though, his friends had figured out the truth.

"Wow Frankie, so you aren't even a virgin anymore huh?"

"WHAT?! OF COURSE I...I..."

 He sighed deeply, realizing he was beat.

"No, I'm not."

Billie let go of him.

"Hey, hey Frankie, it's okay, we don't care. We are all still friends right guys?"

 "Yeah!"

"Right on!"

"So come on, cheer up and lets go get something fun to eat! You choice okay?"

Frank sniffed, head still down.

"Ice cream?"

"How about one of those Raspberry Magnum bars you like."

Frank's head lifted up with a huge grin spreading his lips wide, all his teeth showing. He nodded happily.

"Oh _hell_ yeah!"

Billie Joe laughed along with everyone else and they all headed into town for the ice cream shop.

_***Time Stamp: Friday***_

 Ray was looking forward to this visit. The other ones had been boring, but there was something about this boy that intrigued him. It was his last one too so he could take his time, but he had planned that all the long. What he had not planned was seeing a woman in hospital scrubs coming out of the front door as he pulled up. Ray got out of his car with his folder. She came over holding out her hand, but seemed quite hurried.

"Mr. Toro?"

"Yes ma'am and you must be Mrs. Iero?"

 "Yes, nice to meet you, unfortunately I have to run out for a bit. Emergency call at work, but that is the life of a nurse."

"Well I can tell you quickly that I have had no problems with Frank at all and he is a well-rounded student, intelligent, and a delight to have in the class."

 "Thank you, but I feel bad that you came all this way, so please have some of the cake that we bought and spend some time with Frankie. Maybe you can give him some tips on how to handle anything big that comes along the rest of the year.  Hopefully I will be back before you leave."

 "If not call and we can reschedule."

"Thank you again."

Ray watched as Frank's mom rolled up her window and drove off.

"Interesting, so just me and Frankie all alone."

He licked his lips again and rang the doorbell. Could this day get any more perfect?

< hr/>

Frank ran down the stairs from his room and skidded across the wooden floor to the front door. Taking a breath to calm himself, he turned the handle and opened the door with a smile on his face.

"Hi Mr. Toro...come in. Sorry my mom's not here, she had to go to work."

Ray almost lost his ability to speak. Frank was in a pair of cut off shorts and a tank top. He never saw this much skin at school cause of the stupid uniforms, but now he could see almost everything, but Ray was greedy. He wanted to see it all…and he would now for sure.

"Yes, I ran into her on the way in. I told her I would reschedule if she couldn't make it, but she insisted I still come in and...spend time with you."

Frank's skin was a blush color indicating that he ran to the door. So he was excited to see him, how delightful. Ray smiled and then sniffed the air.

"Is something cooking?"

Frank's blush deepened and he shook his head decisively.

"No, nope, not at all. No..."

He didn't want to admit he'd burnt the cupcakes he'd tried to make and had to run to the shop to buy more.

"I got some cakes from the shop if you'd like one though?"

"Sure, why don't we eat them in your room?"

"Oh um, yeah, ok then..."

 Frank headed to the kitchen to fetch the cakes.

"Wait here..."

 He returned a minute later with a grin and a plate of mini cookies, brownies, eclairs, and fruit tarts.

"Ta da. Follow me."

He started up the stairs toward his room.

< hr/>

Ray looked at the pictures on the wall as they headed down the hall to the stairs. As they climbed he watched the boy try to balance the tray of sweets.

"Here, let me take that from you."

Ray saw the boy smile and then he was fasted moving up the stairs couldn't help to notice how perfect his ass looked in the shorts he was wearing. Thanks the heavens for summer weather in late spring.

"So..."

Frank said as he reached his door and opened it.

"This is my room."

"Very nice."

 It looked like a typical room for a typical teenager. Posters on the walls, action figures on shelves just for show and comics.  Ray noticed that Frank had a stuffed animal on his bed, which he quickly shoved under the pillow. Ray chuckled and went to sit on the bed instead of the desk chair that Frank had pulled out for him. He put the sweets on the nightstand and saw a wooden stick. He picked it up.

"You like Magnums huh."

Frank grinned, nodding quickly.

"Oh yes, the raspberry one's my favorite. Do you like them?"

Ray chuckled.

"I do, but not that kind...exactly."

 Ray patted the bed for the boy to sit down. He handed the tray to him and noted that Frank took a fruit tart. He watched as he carefully picked off the fruit and licked the cream off each one, then started to drag his tongue through the cream itself. Ray growled low feeling himself getting hard with every stroke of the boy's tongue.

"What kind do you like?..."

Frank asked curiously, licking cream off of his lips as he looked up at the older man with wide, innocent eyes.

"The double chocolate?"

Ray groaned again. He saw a dollop of cream on the side of the boy's face. He boldly leaned over and licked it away. Frank's eyes went wide and his cheeks red.

 "Sir?..."

 He squeaked.

"What're you doing?"

He didn't move away, he was just confused.

"You missed some cream on the side. I didn't want it to go to waste."

Ray licked his lips.

"You taste delicious."

"You...you mean the cream does...right?"

Ray leaned in again and whispered against the boy's lips.

"No...you do."

Then he kissed him. Frank gasped, his hands waving around for a moment before he planted them against the teacher's chest and pushed. When their lips parted he gasped out.

"What the hell?...sir you're...you're my _teacher_!"

"Actually I'm not, I'm a Teacher’s Assistant, which means I am still in college, which means I am a student too..." Ray grabbed Frank's hands and quickly pushed him down on the bed using his strength to pin him.

"....just a bit older than you."

Frank struggled, trying to pull his hands free.

"Why?...why me?"

"Cause baby, you are the most beautiful boy I have seen in a long time and I just had to have you."

Ray leaned down and pressed his face into Frank's neck and started to spread tiny open mouth kisses on the tender skin.

Frank squirmed, a whimper escaping his lips.

"Have me?...what're you...oh my God! No!...no please sir, I don't want this...please?"

"Are you a virgin Frankie?"

"No but..."

"Are you going out with anyone?"

"No. But that doesn't mean I want to..."

"Exactly, so we are both single and we both have had sex before with no strings attached so what's wrong with a little fun between friends?"

Ray ran a hand under Frank's shirt and played with his nipple. He used the other hand to push his fingers into Frank's hair and look him in the eyes.

"What do you say baby, wanna play with me?"

"I...I don't know. Mom could come home any minute."

"Now Frankie...you know you shouldn't lie. You know your mom just got to work and she is gonna be gone for a least two hours and I can last at least one of those before I need to cum...what about you?"

Frank swallowed, his cheeks an alarming shade of red now.

 "I...I don't know."

"Well then we should test that shouldn't we?"

Ray moved down confident that Frank would stay still. He nuzzled the boy's still hidden cock and then placed his mouth over it pushing hot air through the material. He watched the cloth turn from the wetness and did it again. Frank whined, his hips stuttering up a little as he bit down on his lower lip.

 "Oh God."

He breathed out quietly as his eyes slipped shut.

"Just relax baby, let me take care of you."

Ray slipped his fingers in the waist band of the boy's shorts and pulled on them. He smiled when he felt Frank push his body off the bed in cooperation of his movements. He smiled even more when he realized the boy wasn't wearing any underwear.

"Naughty boy, what were you thinking meeting me and wearing nothing under your shorts. Were you thinking of seducing me, with you homemade sweets and sexy little body?"

 Ray pushed his face into Frank balls to nuzzle them a bit as he lightly mouthed them.

Frank trembled, his hands clenching at the sheets.

"N-no uh...no c-clean laundry."

"Mmmm, so you are a dirty boy then huh? Well let's make you even more dirty."

Ray leaned up and took the boy's cock in his mouth.

"OH HOLYFUCKINGHELL...YESSSSS!"

Frank never pictured himself as being loud during sex, but apparently he was. Ray went to town on the boy knowing at the age that you can cum quickly. He wanted him to cause he had plans for the boy and he needed him relaxed. Frank panted and cursed, his hips uncontrollably bucking up as sweat glistened on his skin. He really wasn't going to last long like this. Ray pulled out all the tip and tricks that he had picked up over the years to push the boy over the edge. Frank shook and moaned and thrust up against his own will.

"YESYESYESYESYES!...OH HOLYFUCK...YEEEEESSSSSS!"  

He screamed out as he came hard down the other boy's throat. Ray drank it all down and then sucked on the boy till he became over sensitive. Frank whimpered, grabbing at Ray's curly mass of hair and pushing him off.

"Oh wow!...that was...oh wow!"

"Good huh? Turn over baby and I will show you something even better."

Ray wiped his mouth with a smirk. Frank was still panting, trying to get his breath back and he wasn't really sure what Ray had in mind, but what he'd done before was pretty fucking spectacular, so he was willing to let him do what he wanted at this point. Shakily, he rolled over onto his stomach, folding his arms under his head and sighing deeply...this definitely wasn't what he had expected from his home visit...but he wasn't complaining. Ray took a moment to admire Frank's perfect ass. It was round and smooth and a little plump like he was still growing into it. He took his own jeans off and stripped off his shirt. He pulled the Magnum condom out of his pocket and placed it on the nightstand. Frank may be nearly virgin, but Ray had been around the block and just wasn't going to take a chance with the boy's body. Still he wasn't up to that point yet. Right now he wanted to continue to taste the boy. He moved up behind him and spread his cheeks. His puckered opening quivered in anticipation for anything. Ray leaned in and licked a strip up and over it.

"OHMYGODWHATWASTHAT?!..."

Frank screeched out before shuddering violently.

 "Oh God. Don't fucking stop...please?"

"Wasn't planning on it. Wanna taste all of you."

 Ray leaned forward and blew lightly on the opening watching it open slightly. He then probed his tongue into it. Frank's fingers gripped tight at the pillow he was laying his head on...he fought not to push his ass back into Ray's face.

"Come on baby, fuck my tongue show me how much you want it."

Frank didn't need telling twice. He straight away started pushing back, moans and gasps escaping his lips as he forced Ray's tongue deeper into his ass. Ray let this happen for a bit till he felt that the boy was opening up nicely cause...well Ray knew he was packing.

"Frankie, where is your lube."

"T-top drawer."

Frank panted out, pointing a shaky finger at his nightstand. Ray reached out for it and then slicked up his fingers.

"Gonna have to open you a lot Frankie, I am a bit much to take."

Frank turned his head and his eyes widened at the huge bulge in Ray's boxers.

 "Woah...is that going in me?...will it fit?"

"If I stretch you enough and you ride me, it should be alright."

"Ride you?...I never d-*uh*-did that before."

"It will be easy baby, but right now, let me do this."

Ray slicked up his fingers and pushed one inside the boy. Frank tensed for a moment, sucking in a breath before letting it out slowly and relaxing with a soft moan.

"That's it baby, so good for me. You're gonna love how my cock feels."

 As Ray talked he moved from one to two fingers. Frank shuddered, pushing back on Ray's fingers.

"God yes!"

Ray smiled he knew he picked the right one. He pressed in looking for the boy's prostate. He knew he had to use it to get up.to four fingers Frank pushed back more, shifting his hips to the right slightly before crying out at the new and intense feeling.

"FUCK YES!"

"There it is, now the real fun can begin."

 Ray pressed on Frank's prostate as he pumped his fingers in and out of the boy stretching him as he went. After a few moments he moved to three and really started fucking him.

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck..."

 Frank chanted through gritted teeth before screaming out as his prostate was hit harder than before.

"FUUUUCK!"

"That's it baby, being so good for me. Look at you opening up taking three, bet you can take four, what do you say baby want to try?"

Frank swallowed thickly, his body trembling as he nodded shakily. He didn't trust his voice.

"That's my good boy."

Ray added more lube and continued to punish Frank's prostate with three fingers and then on a pull out, he added his pinky really opening up the boy. Frank whimpered, pulling away a little, his fingers twisting the sheets at the discomfort he was feeling.

"Ow ow ow...s-slow p-please sir?"

"Sorry baby, I'll slow down."

Ray felt bad, he didn't want to hurt the boy and he had gotten overly excited. It was foolish of him. He pulled two of his fingers out and leaned in to lap at the stretched opening to make up for hurting Frank. Frank shivered, a relieved moan escaping his lips as tears slipped down his red cheeks.

"Th-thank you s-sir."

"Of course baby, I only want to make you feel good."

 Ray did a little more apologizing and then pulled away watching the opening flutter and close slightly.

"Now move over here." Ray indicated where he was on the bed.

Frank moved shakily over to Ray with a nervous smile.

"S-slow...yeah?"

"Oh baby, come here."

Ray pulled Frank to him and kissed him. Frank relaxed into the kiss instantly, his hands moving to Ray's shoulders, then into his hair. He moaned softly, mouth opening to let Ray in.

The boy tasted so good. If Ray was a cannibal, he would consume him completely.

"Remember when you asked if I like Magnums?"

Frank nodded, panting slightly.

"Well baby, this is the kind of Magnum I like."

 Ray reached over to the night stand and held up the gold foil packet. Frank's eyes widened and his already red cheeks darkened.

"You carry them all the t-time?"

"No...just on the occasions where I know I'm going to be with someone special."

 Ray touched the boy's face softly. Frank swallowed.

"You planned this."

It wasn't a question.

"Well...I hoped for it, but obviously one cannot plan for something unless...they know for sure."

 Ray looked deep into the boy's eyes.

 "If you tell me you don't want this...I will stop right now and leave. You're choice Frankie."

Frank bit his lip, looking down at Ray's rather intimidating bulge. He thought about the pleasure the older man had given him so far and swallowed, looking back up into Ray's eyes.

 "Please don't leave..."

He said in little more than a whisper.

 "I want this."

Ray saw the truth in the boy's eyes and he smiled.

 "I'm so happy to hear that."

 Ray pulled the boy into a kiss once more. Frank went willingly, his eyes closing and mouth opening under the pressure of Ray's plump lips. He really did want this...more than he thought he ever could. Ray moved them so that he was sitting on the edge is the bed with Frank in his lap.

"Would you like to see now baby?"

"See?"

Frank asked with a confused look on his face and hesitation in his voice.

"Yeah, baby, get on your knees."

"On...the bed?"

"No baby, on the floor."

Frank giggled nervously and shuffled off of Ray's lap and slipped down onto his knees on the floor, looking up at Ray with wide, curious eyes. Ray didn't think that Frank could look any better on his knees. That alone made his cock twitch. Frank licked his lips...it was a nervous habit.

"You know you could do something else with those lips."

"I could?"

Frank wasn't a virgin anymore, but that didn't mean he had clue one about what to do. Ray could not believe how adorable the boy was. How lucky could he have gotten with this one.

 "Why don't you start by unwrapping my present to you."

 Ray thrusted his hips a bit to give Frank a clue. Frank's eyes dropped to Ray's lap, and widened.

"O-ok sir."

 He licked his lips again and reached out, his fingers shakily gripping the top edge of the thin black fabric. This was something that Ray was used to. The moment when they see his cock for the first time. Frank pulled Ray's boxers down, his jaw dropping when he saw just how big he was.

 "I don't think it's gonna fit."

He murmured quietly with awe. Ray heard the boy's words, but he also saw something in his eyes. Perhaps the boy was a bit of a size queen, but didn't know it yet.

 "How about you see if this Magnum feels as good in your mouth as the other one does."

Frank looked up and smiled sweetly, then nodded and licked his lips before leaning in and experimentally licking the tip of Ray's huge and hard cock.

"Oh fuck, that's good, keep going."

Frank licked his lips again, carefully wrapping his fingers around the base before opening his mouth wide and taking in the head. It was tight, and oh it was good. Frank knew what to do with his tongue. Frank called to mind every gay porn he'd watched since his one and only sexual experience...as that experience had not included him giving head. He swirled his tongue around the tip and pressed his tongue up against the prominent vein on the underside of the shaft as he tried every trick he'd seen in those videos. Ray clutched the bedsheets. He didn't want to scare the boy, but he wanted to so badly push his hands in Frank's hair and really use him. Frank pulled off for a moment to take a breath, then licked his lips again before going back down, and pushing down as far as he could. There was no way he could possibly take it all, but he did his best, swallowing around the tip as it pressed into his throat.

"Fr-Frankie, ah ah, please...I wanna...I gotta..."

 Ray had never been speechless before. Frank swallowed again then pulled off to take another breath, coughing slightly and looking up at Ray with a hopeful smile.

"Good?"

Ray grabbed the boy and pulled him up into a bruising kiss."

 Frank gasped into the kiss, gripping at Ray's strong arms and submitting completely to him.

"You have the most amazing mouth baby, fuck I would love to just get off using that, but I wanna fuck you so bad right now."

"Then...then f-fuck me...sir."

Frank said shakily with wide, lust blown eyes. He was hard and aching and really wanted to feel what Ray's big cock would feel like inside him...Ray was a _lot_ bigger that the boy he'd given his virginity to.

"You wanna put the Magnum on me?"

"I...I don't know how."

"you don't have to you know. I can do it."

Frank looked down, his shoulders sagging a little.

"Yeah...ok."

"Frankie..."

Ray lifted his face gently.

"You are too beautiful to ever look down."

Frank sighed, not meeting Ray's eyes.

 "I should be able to do it...I should know how."

"Well have you taken sex ed yet?"

Frank shook his head.

"I was off sick that week. Billie said something about putting a condom on a banana?"

"Well sweetie if you didn't do that and I am guessing that you are only just not a virgin so how are you supposed to know."

 Ray pushed to look in the boy's eyes.

"And if it makes you feel better, you are the best blow job I have had ever."

Frank's smile returned and he met Ray's gaze.

"I am?"

"Yeah baby you are."

Frank smiled wide.

"Would you...teach me?...the condom banana thing."

"Well that depends baby, do you wanna put the condom on a banana or on me?"

Ray chuckled a bit trying to keep the mood light. Frank giggled.

"You...we don't have any bananas."

"Well then I guess it's gonna be me huh?"

Ray leaned in and kissed Frank again feeling that the moment had finally settled again.

 "I wouldn't mind if you went down on me again before you put it on though.

Frank smiled.

"I wouldn't mind that either."

He licked his lips again then lowered his mouth back down onto Ray's cock, his hand wrapped around some of what wouldn't fit. Ray sighed, he wished this was not a one time thing, but he knew something that Frank didn't know, but now was not the time to worry about it. After a few moments, Ray ripped open the foil packet.

 "Now Frankie...oh fuck, you can do this with your mouth or your...shit that feels good, your hand."

Frank pulled off with a dirty wet pop and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 "Err, my hand...I guess."

Ray nodded out of breath. He placed the condom on the head of his cock.

"So you grab the tip and slowly roll it down."

Frank nodded and carefully did as he was told, his hand sliding softly down Ray's shaft. Ray was trying to be patient, trying so hard, but everything was so heightened right now. Frank concentrated until his hand reached Ray's base. He looked up with his hand still in place.

"Like that?...did I do it right sir?"

"Yeah baby, you did, come up here and let me open you up again."

Frank smiled happily and climbed up onto the bed.

"How...how do you want me?"

"You can stay right there baby."

Ray slicked up his fingers again and spreading Frank's cheeks, slowly circled opening with his lubed up fingers, teasing the skin. Frank shuddered, a low whine escaping his lips. He pushed back a little. Ray pushed two fingers inside and went right for the prostate again. Frank cried out loud enough that he worried the neighbors would hear and think he was being murdered. He was really glad his mom was at work right now. Ray pumped his fingers in and out of the boy moving from two to three stretching him out. Frank shook and moaned.

"Please. Oh God!...please more, sir."

Ray pushed in the 4th finger and he was right, the position changed everything and Frank was able to take more. Frank shuddered, moaning as he bore down on the older man's hand.

I think you are ready baby."

 Ray pulled his hand away and used more lube to slick his cock up.

"Take your time now."

Frank nodded shakily, then tipped his head to the right a bit.

"You want me to...sit on it?"

"Yeah baby, you can do it, just go slow."

Frank nodded again, a look of determination falling across his face. Carefully he moved into position and lined himself up. He swallowed and met Ray's eyes.

"I can do this."

 He said with more certainty than he felt, then he slowly started to push down, his face screwing up at the stretch and burn. Ray just held the boy loosely by his hips. He didn't want to add any pressure. He peppered him with light kisses and encouragement. Frank felt tears slip from his eyes to roll down his Red cheeks, but he ignored then and focused on the feeling of being so totally filled up.

"Shhh, doing so good baby, look at you taking my cock like that. Bet you don't swallow your Magnum treat this way."

Frank giggled, then winced slightly.

"Don't make me laugh sir."

"Sorry, but I do love your smile when you giggle."

Frank smiled at Ray then continued to sink down further.

"You're soooooo big sir...has anyone ever said they couldn't take it?"

"I wouldn't be with someone that I couldn't be sure about that. I have watched you for so long before deciding you were the one for me."

Frank stilled, his eyes wide.

"You...you have?"

"Yes baby, I knew I had to have you."

"But...why me? I don't get it."

Ray cupped the boy's face.

"Frankie...there is something so special about you and I can tell that in your future is a wonderful experience and right now I just want to say that I was a part of your world for a small minute."

Frank tipped his head, frowning slightly.

 "What wonderful experience? ...how do you know...are you psychic or something?"

"Let's just say I have a way of...touching..."

 Ray reached down and caressed the boy's cock, which was slowly filling out again.

"...people's lives."

Frank shivered, his breath hitching. He never imagined anything like this could happen to him...he wasn't anyone special, just a short gay kid from Jersey with a love of music and a strong desire to one day be covered completely from his neck down to his feet in tattoos. He still wasn't sure what Ray saw in him, but he wasn't about to argue the point right now, especially since he just bottomed out and wasn't at all convinced that he could speak English now. "G-God."

Ray was right, the boy was someting special. He was super tight and driving Ray crazy within seconds of if cock being buried in him.

 "T-Take your time Frankie, I c-can wait."

 But he couldn't he groaned at how much he wanted to just fuck up into the boy.

Frank panted quietly, resting his forehead against Ray's bare chest as he waited for his muscles to relax...for the burn to ease off so he could move. He really wanted to move.

"Fuck, God baby, you feel so good."

Frank shivered, a tiny moan slipping from his lips as pleasure sparked through his body. Taking a breath, he experimentally rocked his hips forward a bit.

"Ah ah ah, Fuck baby."

Frank swallowed, then slowly lifted himself up on his knees, feeling Ray's length drag against the walls of his tight opening. He shuddered, then dropped back down, a breathy gasp falling from his lips.

"Oh God."

"That’s it baby, nice and ah, oh, easy ."

Frank licked his lips, a shuddery breath escaping as he lifted himself again and started to slowly move. Ray wanted to fuck the boy so badly, just take full control, but it wasn't the time yet. Right now he let Frank set the pace and just flexed his hands on the boy's perfect hips.

"It feels..."

Frank swallowed, then tried again.

"It feels...good."

"I know it does baby and you look so good riding my cock like that."

Frank preened a bit at the compliment, thrusting his chest out and letting his head fall back, his mouth open in an obscene O. He lifted up a bit higher, then let himself drop down quickly with a high pitched gasp.

Ray ran a hand down Frank's bare chest. to his cock and squeezed it a little. He leaned in and nibbled at Frank's nipples. Frank whined, his hips bucking forward a bit.

"Oh God."

"Hang on baby, I wanna take you for a wild ride."

Frank nodded, placing his hands on Ray's shoulders and swallowing heavily.

"I'm...I'm ready sir."

Ray pulled the boy in for a kiss and then pulling his cock nearly out, suddenly thrusted it back up swallowing the scream of pleasure that slipped into his mouth.

Frank never knew getting fucked could feel this good, after all, his first experience had lasted less than ten minutes...including being fingered open by a boy who had less idea what he was doing than Frank did. Frank moaned as he felt Ray pulling out again...he was going to enjoy this. Now that Ray knew that Frank was good he went to town. He took control and thrusted up into the boy's tight opening over and over again all the while sucking on his skin, licking him, tasting him everywhere he could reach. Frank gasped and panted, clinging on and letting Ray take him however he wanted. His cock was hard and leaking between them, bouncing against his stomach and smearing pre-cum over his sweat damp skin. He was in heaven! Ray wanted to touch the boy more, but he didn't have much access. Then he had an idea.

 "Baby, turn around and ride me in reverse."

Frank nodded, lifting himself off with a gasp before turning himself around and lowering back down onto Ray's huge cock, shuddering as it filled him up. Now Ray could wrap his arms around the boy as well as play with his cock and tease his nipples. It was so perfect. Frank stilled for a moment to catch his breath, then started to move again, slowly starting up a pace, fucking himself on Ray's length. Ray was relentless, he did everything to drive the boy crazy including leaving marks on his body, possessive ones. He knew it wasn't fair cause he wouldn't be around after this, but he kind of wanted to ruin the boy for anyone else...at least for a while. Frank moaned and gasped, bouncing and grinding and fucking loving this. Ray started to jack the boy's cock in time with his thrusts. Frank knew he was close, he wasn't going to last much longer.

"Oh God. I'm gonna..."

"Cum for me baby, I wanna feel you while I buried inside you."

"S-so c-close sir."

Ray latched onto the boy's lips after turning his head towards him. He was getting closer, but could have held off longer if he wanted to. Frank let Ray control the kiss, while he ground down on the older boy's cock, then bucked up into his hand. He could feel his orgasm coming up on him fast, just a few...more...thrusts...

"AHHHHHH!"

He cried out as he came hard in Ray's hand. This tightness felt amazing around his cock as he continued to thrust up. "Fuck, so good baby, love when you..."

 Ray' s voice was cut off by the phone ringing in the hallway.

"Ignore it..."

 Frank panted.

"It's p-probably just..."

He was cut off by the answer machine picking up and his mom's voice sounding through the house.

**Hi sweetheart. Looks like I'm gonna be later then I thought. Go ahead and order pizza for dinner. You can use the account. Hope you made Mr. Toro feel welcome and gave him what he wanted. I will see you tonight. Love you.**

Frank giggled, gasping at the feeling it gave him.

"Did I?...give you what you wanted?"

"Mmmm you have baby, but I think you can give me more and now we have time."

 Ray flipped them quickly and pinned Frank to the bed. Frank gasped.

 "Yeah...I guess we do."

"So first I'm gonna fuck you hard and fast filling you up, then while we are waiting for the pizza, I'm gonna fuck you again in the shower."

Frank swallowed and nodded, his eyes blown wide.

"Yes. Yes sir."

"Good boy."

_***Time Stamp: Monday***_

 "Hey Frankie, how was your weekend?"

Frank felt his cheeks flush and he ducked his head to hide the hot color.

"It was good."

"Hey, where is Mr. Toro?"

Frank looked up sharply at Tré's question.

"Huh what?..."

He looked around the classroom but didn't see Ray.

"Maybe...maybe he's ill."

"Okay settle down class. So you may have noticed Mr. Toro is not here. His internship ended this weekend with us. Next week we will have a new TA. Miss..."

Frank didn't hear whatever the teacher with the annoyingly nasal voice said next, he was too busy trying not to cry...he would <I>not</I> cry in class. Why hadn't Ray told him that he wouldn't be there?...would he ever see him again?

*

*

*

 "Hey Frank, you okay? "

The four boys were heading to the vending area when Billie noticed Frank being more quiet than usual.

Frank shrugged.

 "I guess. Nothing a large hazelnut macchiato after school can't fix anyway."

"Boys we are taking a detour from the juice today. Our little Frankie needs cheering up."

 Tre and Mike gave a cheer and they changed directions to the coffee shop.

*

*

*

Frank sat glumly stirring his drink...this wasn't really cheering him up.

"Guys, I think I'm gonna split. Catch you later..."

He stood up with his drink in his hand and turned...and bumped straight into someone, his remaining coffee spilling over both of their fronts.

"Oh fuck! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going...here..."

 He grabbed a handful of napkins off the counter and started dabbing at the stranger's shirt. He looked up and his breath caught as he looked at the boy cleaning the spilled coffee off his glasses. He swallowed...suddenly Ray was the farthest thing from his mind.

"Hi."

“No please, it was my fault. My glasses fell off and I was cleaning them and now I spilled your drink, so I should get you another and…”

The boy put his glasses back on and then slipped to the end of his nose.

“Hi.”

Frank doesn’t know why, but he reached up and pushed the boy’s glasses back on.

“Thanks.”

“Sure.”

Both stood there staring at each other. Then they both spoke at once.

“Can I get you a drink?”

They both laughed and made their way back to the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, cover art, sneak peeks, or just general fun, you can follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter. ^-^


End file.
